


Yes

by planetundersiege



Series: Adashi Week 2018 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adashi Week 2018, Cute, M/M, Oneshot, Shadam, Wedding, adashi, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Adashi week 2018: Day 7: Wedding.The big day is finally here.





	Yes

The bells were ringing, flowers where thrown as Adam walked towards the wedding aisle in his white tuxedo, a nervous smile on his lips. He was holding a bouquet of flowers, and every step he took felt unbelievable, unreal.

But it was actually happening. He was on his way towards Shiro. The white haired man that stood there in a black tux, his robot arm glowing in a light blue. Adam had waited for this day for so long, he and Shiro had been engaged before the Kerberos mission. He thought he had lost his lover, but now he was here.

He was actually here, and the two were finally about to tie the knot, Adam would be the husband of this beautiful man.

His legs felt like jelly as he walked, yet he had never been happier. Soon, the two of them stood side by side, holding each others hands, waiting for the ceremony to start. Adam was blushing, and so was Shiro, his red face matching with his pink scar. He looked at Adam with those tender eyes that he always drowned in. That was a thing that never would change, their love only grew.

“Ready?”

“More than ever.”


End file.
